In one aspect, this invention relates to the preparation of a platinum-containing catalyst composition. In another aspect, this invention relates to the use of this composition as a catalyst for isomerizing saturated C.sub.4 -C.sub.8 hydrocarbons.
Supported platinum/chlorine-containing catalyst compositions and their use in alkane isomerization reactions are well known, and are described in the patent literature, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,859 and 4,149,993. However, there are ever present incentives for the development of new, more active Pt/Cl-containing catalyst compositions and new methods of preparing them.